Bonded
by Nightshade Malachai
Summary: Three individuals know as the Ruler of the Stars, the Ruler of the Sky, and the Ruler of the Earth existed in three extraodinary duel monsters. when fused with the correct human soul, powers become limitless. three very powerful souls have been chosen and those three must face the power hungry manics, but first . . . the third member must awaken.
1. Prologue

New stories, what's not to love? Nightshade with **another** story. Yeah don't worry this creative restlessness will slow down. This Idea was stuck in my head for a while so I had to use it. I promise you readers that a different story I am working on(there are now 5 including this one) will be updated every week. A **DIFFERENT** story each week. Updated. Do you understand?

Dark Skye: it means that other stories not of this category will be updated if she is working on them.

Me: Dark Skye! You're not in this fanfic. Get back to your story Demon Half!

*Dark Skye retreats and mutters* was just trying to help.

Yusei: Why do always pick on me?

Yugi and Jaden: This time she dragged us into it.

Me: *sighs* Sorry reader for the confusion but even though it says that it's a 5D's fanfic I have characters from GX and Yugioh.

Mysterious Character: she doesn't own anything cept her characters blah blah blah.

All Chorus: enjoy the prologue.

_Duel Spirits speaking and _**the ruler of the skies, stars, and earth speaking in true form.**

Prologue-

Encompassed in the shadows, two very special and very famous people watched. The one on the left had glowing yellow eyes. He remarked, "It's hard to believe we finally found the last one."

The one on the right had purple eyes and he replied, "Hmm, the aura he emits does not lie. He is the one."

The two watched him. A stranger with malicious intent cornered him and They continued to watch. A bright light encompassed him and then he morphed. A white dragon took his place and sent the stranger to the stars. Making note of the fact that the dragon couldn't feel any danger nearby it changed back. A man with raven colored hair that had yellow highlights streaking through it was that dragon from earlier. When he completed the transformation back he collapsed into unconsciousness.

"We should get him to safety", the yellow-eyed one murmured.

"Yes", the purple-eyed one agreed. "We should. After all he won't know after his first night."

"It was the same with us. The minute we came in contact with our card. The very soul of the monster that fused with us, we began to react after a year." The yellow-eyed one continued saying, "Well my friend should we take him somewhere safe?"

"No", he responded, and the yellow-eyed one looked at him mildly surprised. "We will take him to his home." The one with purple eyes picked him up and spread a pair of huge red wings. He took off flying and the yellow-eyed one followed him.

Outside the Poppo Time garage the yellow-eyed one folded his maroon colored wings. He turned to the right as a Duel Spirit appeared. "What can you sense Yubel?"

_Everyone inside is __**now**__ asleep._

"Good", was his reply.

They left the raven haired person with a note. Then they vanished into the night.

******************************page break********************************************* **

The next morning-

Yusei groaned and rolled over. What happened last night he wondered. He blinked in surprise because scrunched up in his hand was a piece of paper. He sat up and unfurled the paper.

'The catalyst in your life has come. Since last night you have changed. You'll start to notice eventually. When it happens we will be there. You don't need to worry because you will know when it's us.'

Wow what a cryptic note. Since I have no idea what happened last night I won't show this to my friends Yusei thought. He walked out of his room and sat on the couch for a while. Jack came out of the room and asked, "When did you get home last night?"

"Sometime late, I don't really remember", came the curt answer.

"How can you not remember?"

Yusei shrugged. "Alright I don't know. I can't even remember what I did last night", he snapped.

"Whoa calm down Yuse. We'll figure it out", Crow stated as he walked down the stairs. "Just chill, kay?"

"I'm going out", he snapped. "I'll be back later today. Don't go looking for me" Yusei said on a softer note. He took off on his D-wheel. Riding through town he mused on how much everything had changed. Feeling a chill shoot up his spine Yusei turned off on to an abandoned alleyway. Leaving his D-wheel on the side of the street, he began to explore.

Barely a yard into alleyway a vision hit him. He doubled over in pain. The vision slowly receded and his extremities tingled with half remembered pain. There were three people there. Two of them were watching while one was attacking him. Then the pain came and everything went blank. He sat against the wall trying to calm his rapid breath. His thundering pulse slowly went back to normal. Taking a deep breath he slowly stood up. What in the hell was that, he thought. He looked up alarmed as a rancid smell permeated the alleyway. A thuggish looking man entered the alleyway and sneered at him. "What do you want?" Yusei asked carefully.

The foul smelling stranger continued to sneer. He viciously said, "My buddy went after you last night. He never came back. Care to explain before I end your life?" He pulled out a pair of ceremonial daggers and grinned, displaying rotten yellow teeth.

Yusei stuttered, "W-why m-me?"

"Because all this pain and suffering that happened was your father's fault but since the old man ain't here you're the one that's gonna pay." He advanced slowly on Yusei. "Well? Got any last words?"

Against his will, Yusei lunged forward and lashed out with his hand. The horrid smelling stranger was a little late on the reflexes. In short he got his throat slashed open. Blood spattered everywhere and Yusei stared in shock at what he just did. He looked down at his hand very slowly and nearly freaked at what he saw. Long wickedly curved white claws took the place of his fingers, stretching back from those claws was a purple knuckled hand with blue toned scales spreading as far as his elbow. Breathing hard and fast he tried to calm down but only succeeded in convincing himself that he needed help. He mentally ran through the list in his head of people he can call. Jack and Crow were out and so were the twins because he didn't want to scare Luna. Maybe he could visit Akiza, she could help.

It was decided, Yusei would visit her. Already this weird transformation had spread. His other arm was a dragon's limb and a pair of wings and a tail had sprouted. His feet had turned giving him an extra two feet of height. Following his new amazing sense of smell he located the thug's hideout. Snatching a spare cloak he placed it over himself. He left that blood stained alleyway behind him and followed his nose. Hopping on his Duel Runner, he gave Akiza a call and said he would be there soon.

Well that is chapter 1. Yes I promise that a different story will be updated each week.

Yusei: please review and she doesn't care if you flame. She just wants some form of how you think of this story.

Yugi: now if you don't mind she must work on her story Dragon Rage.

Jaden: so yeah she said that this story was fun and she will continue it but other stories must be updated, you know, for the readers.

Me: *Chirps* thanks guys. 'Till next time readers.


	2. Must Find Answers

Yippie! Chapter 2!

Jaden: Oh god, why is she even more ridiculously happier than I am?

Yusei: *sighs* 'cause one of her stories she has posted made it to chapter four.

Yugi: Seriously?

Mysterious Character: Yup! Now if you don't mind there is a slight possibility that you peeps will run into me in this chapter. Also Nightshade owns nothing but the characters she created, blah blah blah etc. etc.

Me: *Babbles* now on to chapter two 'cause I love you all and I feel so fuzzy inside and mmfph-

Yusei: *rips piece of duct tape and slaps it on my mouth* Sorry about that readers, she's been reading waaaaaaaay to much OOC humor fanfic.

Yugi: Good lord, it's like she is having her first ever sugar rush.

Jaden: enjoy the fact that Nightshade made us all bad ass in the chapter. *winks* and let her know what you think of it.

_Duel Spirits- speak in italics_

**Ruler of the earth, or skies, or stars- speak in bold when in true form**

Chapter 2: Must Find Answers

He watched the cars fly by beneath the cloak. It seems like the craziest thing has happened to him. So of course, Yusei turns to one of his closest friends for help. He pulled up outside Akiza's place and she was waiting on the front steps.

"So what made you call with such urgency? Something bad happen and when did you get a cloak?", she asked.

"Anyone else here?", Yusei questioned sounding very cryptic.

"No", she answered sounding concerned. "Why do you need to know?"

"Can we go inside first? I explain when we're inside", he said as he gently brushed past her to walk inside. She followed after him hesitantly. Yusei walked downstairs into the basement. Looking around, he nodded in satisfaction. "There are no windows down here right?"

"Yes, why do you need to know?"

He slowly let the cloak drop. "This is why."

Akiza nearly screamed. Yusei, her closest friend, stood in front of her only it was only half of him. Blue-white scales were spreading all over. Moving very slowly from his limbs to the rest of his body, viciously hooked white claws replaced his fingers and toes. He stood two feet taller because of the extra appendage replacing his ankles. Wings lay pressed against his sides now visible since the cloak is gone. A lengthening tail twitched nervously from side to side. Even as she watched two purple/white horns were growing from the sides of his head. "Yusei . . . what happened?"

"I-I-uh-I d-don't know." He looked at her sadly. "This started happening earlier today, and something tells me it happened last night too." He winced in pain. The scales spread in fact he is now completely dragon from the waist down. "I just hope that whatever happens to me . . . isn't permanent."

"Yusei", Akiza stumbled forward as if she could stop what was happening to him. "Yusei", she sobbed. She clung to him. He smiled at her faintly as the transformation was slowly completed. Akiza gasped because in front of her Yusei completely transformed into a very familiar dragon. "Yusei you . . . you look like Stardust Dragon." His blue eyes never wavered from hers as he put the cloak over himself. She followed him outside. "Where will you go, and what will you do?"

He scratched in the dirt a message.

'don't know. will try underground duels.' He looked at her one last time. He blinked once and then bolted. Gone before she could say anything else.

"Yusei", she breathed. "What happened today will remain secret." She turned and walked slowly inside. "Good luck Yusei", she said as she took one last look outside.

**********************we interrupt this story to bring you a page break*******************************************

Two days later . . .

"So you think your client can best anyone of my best Underground Duelists, Zyros?" (Pronounced Zy/rose)

"When you speak of my 'client' as you call him, you will refer to his name as the White Dragon he deserves respect. To answer your pointless question, yes he can best anyone", a blue haired man said. He had a three mark slash going down the right side of his face. He grinned and motioned with his hand. In response to that motion a cloaked figure came forward. "Well White Dragon? This time the pickings actually look promising. Prove to them that they are a bunch of amateurs and I'll tell you what I know."

The figure nodded in satisfaction. He surveyed the competitors and in a weird raspy voice said, "This won't take long." The s's were long and drawn out like a snakes hiss and everything else sounded like a terrible cough. He glanced once at the owner of the bar who was supporting this underground duel and narrowed cerulean snake eyes in distaste. The bartender stumbled back in shock.

"Let's go", Zyros said as he shouldered his way through the crowd. He dragged his 'client' with him. Up in front they announced the duel, and . . . let's just say that the White Dragon mopped the floor with the other duelists that is, until Sector Security showed up.

"It's Sector Security", a random person shouted. "We gotta scram!"

"This is Sector Security. You have participated in an underground duel. You will remain where you-" The officer got cut off and people looked back fearfully to see why. There stood the cloaked figure known as the White Dragon. The cloak fell and people could clearly see why he was called the White Dragon.

"It's a real live dragon!", multiple people shouted.

The 'real live dragon' in question lunged forward and snagged one of the officers who had wild orange hair. The dragon dragged the officer with him into the sky. Both were quickly lost among the clouds.

**************************we interrupt this story to bring you another page break********************************************

The Security officer, who happened to still be stuck in the dragon's claws, had wild orange hair and his name happened to be Crow Hogan. There were complications following the escape of the supernatural duelist.

"Hey! Put me down you scaly- whoa!" the dragon jerked into a spiral effectively cutting off its captive in mid rant. It glided for a while in silence because Crow realized that it was useless to try and argue. He let out a sharp cry as the dragon turned into a dive, a very steep dive.

With a sudden jerk, they slowed down. "Hey! Where are you taking me?" No answer. Leveling out the dragon landed them in a deserted street that seemed very familiar. That's why it's familiar. It's because I live here, Crow thought. But how could the dragon know that?

"Go", a harsh sounding voice said.

"Who said that?" Crow looked around startled. The dragon snarled at him and proceeded to drive him back towards his house. "Okay, I get the picture you want me to stay inside, right?" much to Crow's surprise, the dragon nodded. "Y-you can understand me?" It nodded again. "You were the one dueling weren't you? You're the White Dragon." The dragon snorted then nodded. It stood up on its hind legs and walked smoothly past him. It started scratching something in the dirt. Crow peered around the dragon to try and look.

'figures youd join security crow.'

"You know me?" It nodded in response. "Do you have a name?" It scratched something else in the dirt.

'crow u might not believe this but my name is yusei.'

Crow looked up stunned as the dragon backed up a bit. "Yusei . . . is that really you? No it can be. I won't believe it! What are you?!" Crow took a step forward and the dragon stumbled backwards and fell. It scrambled away from him and let out a sniff. It met his eyes once. Tears were streaming down its face. Blue eyes blinked multiple times as their owner fled as fast as it or he could. Crow clenched his hands as he watched the dragon flee. He looked down unable to look up anymore. He would NOT believe that. When he was looking down he noticed something scratched in the dirt.

'i'm sorry crow'

'but i couldnt tell anyone cuz no one wud believe me'

'akiza saw me transform im sorry I cudnt tell u or show u'

'good bye crow'

"Yusei . . . what have I done?" he collapsed against the ground and stared numbly off into space until morning. The whole night past and his fellow officers found him like that in the morning shivering and soaking wet from the rainstorm of last night.

********************we interrupt this story to bring you a page break that signifies a change of scenery***********************************

Yusei, the White Dragon, couldn't care where he was flying he just wanted to get away from this city. He flew as fast as he could. He wasn't even able to see where he was going. The tears streaming from his eyes effectively blinded him. Alone that was how poor Yusei felt. His friends had rejected him. I don't even want to be here, he thought.

"You know I can do something for you since your friends abandoned you." Yusei sniffled and looked up at the stranger who spoke. She smiled at him genuinely.

_Who are you? _He asked since it hurt to speak. _Can you tell me what happened to me?_

"Yusei come with me, I'll explain as we walk." He nodded and stood up. He followed her to wherever she was guiding him to. "I should start by saying that my name is Yubel and I'm actually a Duel Spirit." Yusei's eyes widened in surprise. Yubel changed and looked like a demon. She smiled at him again and said, "It's okay I won't hurt either of you. Yusei I would explain but it's not my place to say. I'll leave that to them." He followed her into the cave system. Two figures were sitting around the fire that was going. One of them looked up and the hood fell. Shockingly cute amethyst eyes looked at him. Blond bangs were overshadowed by black star shaped gravity defying hair that was tipped by red.

Yugi looked at him calmly and said, "You'd better sit down Yusei. It's a long tale we have to relate."

******************we interrupt this story to bring you the end of the chapter mwa ha ha ha ha*******************************************

Zyros: yes now uh Yusei I think I owe you something.

Yusei: you think? Nightshade implores all of you to review.

Yugi: She also says that she won't update dragon rage until she gets at least 2 more reviews.

Jaden: end of chapter is here she would like some reviews. She will be updating either this story or Demon Half next.

Me: Nightshade out.


End file.
